The Best Offence Is Defence
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Daybreak Is Locking down...Its no longer safe Quinn, Rashel, Ash and Mary-Lynette have to leave running from the one that would kill them if He could catch them...
1. Chapter One: Running

Ok i dont own the Night World just the plot and any characters you don't reconise

but i have to bow down in worship to Quinn and Rashel because 1) i'm not worthy and 2) they rock

Hope you guys enjoy this...

The Best Offence is Defense

Chapter one: Running

Quinn regarded Rashel with his cocky grin as they sparred in the basement of Thierry's mansion. They sparred with Snakewood. One of the hardest woods on the planet. Quinn loved sparring with these because it added a real sense of danger to their fighting and Rashel liked sparring with these because Snakewood was her weapon of choice after her samurai sword. Both sticks were tapered to a shape point. Sharp enough to inflict injury for human or vampire.

Rashel found a break in his guard and came through. He was there to meet her. "Not this time Jordan." He said she smiled at him, her cat eyes gleaming at him and parried one of his moves. "Not this time Quinn." She mimicked.

They circled each other. They sparred longer and harder than any of the others. Both of them were obsessive. They wanted to be harder, better, so no one could ever hurt them again. Quinn thought about that night, as he had night after night ever since it happened. Of how close he had been to losing her, when he had just found her. He had always thought Dove had been the last one he would ever love. His heart had died with her when his father had killed the light from her eyes but he had found his one true love since then.

Just then the wound in his chest flared up. The pain was crippling and he felt the colour drain from his face and he stopped cold. Rashel's smile disappeared in one moment she was by his side and said, "I knew you shouldn't be training. Quinn stop now. You're still ill." Despite the pain Quinn smiled at Rashel. "I'm fine Shelly." "Liar." She dropped the snakewood and bent to check the wound in his chest.

"See its fine." He said when he could breathe again. Quinn regarded Rashel and smiled thinking how lucky he was.

He had found the one he was meant to be with all of his life. She was his equal in every sense. She was as strong and a hunter as he was. She wanted to make a difference in the world and had thought the best way was to fight. She wanted to make the world a better place for the humans that didn't know about the Night World and because of that so did he. "Okay you two enough." They whipped round in unison and came face to face with Thierry.

Thierry was stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe. He had his arm around Hannah. Those two seemed an extension of each other Quinn grinned but then…he didn't ever want to go to far without Rashel either. Thierry said, "I have something to say to both of you."

They looked at each other and shrugged putting their Snakewood poles down and went to Thierry and Hannah. "I have an assignment for you." Thierry said. Quinn's eyes lit up and Rachel was bouncing on her feet. "Hooray!" they said together "It's about time Thierry!" Quinn said, "Everyone else has one. We don't. The only one we had was Kaitlin and I get the feeling we were only involved in that because we'd have kicked off and it was needed." "There was a reason for that. Now it can't be avoided." Thierry said "You mean you were keeping us from assignment?"

Rashel asked confused "why?" Thierry didn't look at her though. He looked at Quinn. Which was a feat in itself because Quinn looked like he was about to burst with fury. "Two words Hawk Redfern."

Quinn went very still all at once. He looked at Thierry with disbelieving eyes. "That's…" he gulped "That's not possible!" "Oh yes it is." Thierry said grimly "and he's gunning for you. You chose Circle Daybreak over the Council of which you were an elder. That's why I haven't given you any assignments lately. He's looking for you. You and Rashel Jordan, The Cat and your soulmate. Another betrayal by the Elder Quinn."

Thierry sighed. Rashel was in the middle of having a panic attack. "Who is he? More importantly how does he know that I was The Cat?"

"Hawk Redfern was my mentor when I entered the Council. Hunter had assigned him when he couldn't get near me. He became my teacher and a kind of foster father I guess. Then when my anger died and I became cold Hunter came back. My father." He scoffed his eyes glazed over in memory. "When I finally accepted Hunter as my family I became heir to his lands because as you know he only ever had daughters." He swallowed.

"Hawk and I became friends but he is just as bad if not worse than Hunter. He will blame me for the fire. Lilly was scared and Hunter never really got over It." he grimaced. "Not that they matter anymore. But if Thierry says Hawk is gunning for me then I believe him." Thierry looked at them both with sympathetic eyes. "I'd say to stay here but it's only a matter of time before Hawk gets here and as a fellow member of the council I can't deny him entry."

"Run until I know its safe."

"NO!" Quinn and Rashel said together "Yes." Thierry said. "Ash and Mary-Lynette will be going with you. Hawk is also gunning for him. All of these changes lead to the mole. Until he or she is found then you are all in danger. Lupe told you this. But I am going to tell you again. It is down to this mole that Mary-Lynette is now with us. That Kaitlin was kidnapped. And that Daybreak is becoming as suspicious as the forces we fight."

He looked at them both. "You and the others in the meeting back there are my best and most trusted agents. I know you hate the thought of running but for once in your lives your going to have to run. It is the best for you and the best for Daybreak."

Then he looked at Quinn again "Besides Kaitlin is forcing me to take action. She's livid that you, Morgead, Winnie and Poppy were hurt when we went in after her and she says if you don't run she's not disappearing."

That stopped both of them cold. "But she has to!" The said at once. Kaitin also known as Aurora Drache was Galen Drache's twin sister. She was also the fourth Wild Power and the key to tapping into the Old Powers. She was also one of the best friends anyone could have.

She had also had been recently kidnapped and they had been lucky that she had survived the ordeal. Four of the agents, Quinn included, were hurt in the rescue attempt.

Something although she was infinatly thankful that they'd got her out of there she couldn't comprehend. Four agents had been hurt because of her and she was furious. None of the agents felt that way. They were pleased she was alive and Quinn had tried to explain this more than once but she seemed to be beyond reasoning. He was also furious that he hadn't been able to do more

Kaitlin's threat not to disappear after everything she'd had been through stopped them both like a brick wall. She had to disappear along with the other Wild Powers for her own safety.

It was no secret now that the Night World was looking hard for her, she was the key. If they could get the other Wild Powers well that would be great but Kaitlin was their target.

"So tell her we're going." Rashel crossed her arms "and then when she's gone with Nilsson we can combat this from here." Thierry was about to say something when a voice said,

"Ok so I take it then I'm staying at the mansion Thierry?" Quinn and Rashel looked past Thierry's shoulder and saw Kaitlin in the doorway leaning against Nilsson who never left her side now.

Quinn ran to the door to confront his friend "Kaitlin for god's sake you know you have to leave!" "Why? If you think you can fight Hawk Red Fern from here then I can fight from here too."

They didn't even ask how she knew about Hawk. Kaitlin had a tendency to know everything.

Whether you told her or not. She somehow always found out.

"You can't fight the whole of the Night World!" Rashel yelled running over to her "Kait you have to leave." "You're in as much danger as I am." Kaitlin said crossing her arms why should you be any different from me?" "Because we're not the leader of the Wild Powers!" Quinn said throwing up his hands. "You're two of the best agents in Daybreak surely that means something." Kaitlin countered looking at them with her green-gold gaze that saw and knew too much.

"Thierry you're her boss tell her to leave." Rashel said, "I'm also you're boss and your not leaving why should she?" Hannah giggled. "We might run Daybreak but we don't control the free will of others."

"Nilsson," Quinn said "You surely don't want her here." "Hell no. But I can't force her to go and I wouldn't do that anyway. I also happen to agree with her reasoning. You shouldn't be here either." "Hey if I have to leave you do." Kaitlin said.

"A deal. I'll go into hiding if you run. And I'll know if you lie to me. And if you don't run I'll be back at the mansion. Nilsson protects me. He does a better job than anyone. I think it helps that he knows me better than anyone." Rashel watched transfixed as Nilsson smiled and winked down at her. Kaitlin winked in return. Quinn and Rashel smiled.

They were in love all right.

"Hey if I have to you to lot are going!' Said a voice. They turned round as Ash and Mary-Lynette appeared. "None of us want to leave." Kaitlin said, "I sure as hell don't."

"But I know I have too." She said quickly before Rashel could but her point across. "Surely you can see that you need to too." She pleaded with the two couples in front of her.

Rashel looked at Kaitlin's face. The bruising hadn't gone down yet. And she knew Kaitlin suffered nightmares and the whole of the East Wing shook when she did and it was only Nilsson had ever been able to get her out of them.

She had been there last night when Nilsson had had to coax his soulmate awake and promise that everything was ok. She looked at her own soulmate and knew Quinn was thinking the same thing.

"Please guys I'm begging you." She said looking hard at all four of them particularly Ash "Just this once. Go." Then she spoke to Ash "You know how mad Red Fern was Ash. You just didn't know it was him. Hawk could be working for him. Please go."

Ash looked at Mary-Lynette and they nodded "If you leave too." They said "If not we stay too." Kaitlin nodded then she looked at Quinn and Rashel and they felt like they were under a spotlight.

Kaitlin's gaze was hard to hold at the best of times. Today it was impossible. Rashel suddenly remembered Quinn diving in front of a bullet meant for her and it stopped her cold. He still wasn't recovered. She looked at Kaitlin and she said, "Just until the mole is caught."

Quinn looked up startled he had been thinking about that moment in the Bunker when he saw that bullet coming right for Shelley. He didn't think she could handle that so soon all over again and it was probable that if they stayed then it would.

"Okay." Quinn and Rashel said together and looked at each other startled and then smiled. "Okay Kaitlin." Quinn smiled "You win this round." Don't I always." She smiled.

Rashel and Quinn smiled at each other damn if that wasn't true Aurora Drache alias Kaitlin Drake to her friends always got her way.

Quinn wrapped his arms around his soulmate and said, "So how do you feel about a road trip?"

"Do I have a choice?" She asked wryly. "No you don't." Kaitlin said forcefully. "A deal is a deal."

Rashel looked at Kaitlin for a moment and then she met Quinn's eyes and said "You _are _coming with me right?"

It was Hannah who answered, "You're both going. And I know both of you hate running from anything but we're not asking that you run forever just until we have the sources for you to confront him. I need more information and James and Poppy are getting it for me. We'll be in touch." "And if he doesn't I'm on strike at the mansion." Kaitlin threatened.

"So where do you wanna go?" Ash and Quinn asked their soulmates.

"Go down the coast." Thierry said coming fully into the room. "I need not remind you that while you remain here you are in grave danger." He sighed, "It is not safe to be here. As you are aware now we have in deed got a mole. I have chosen Lupe to head up the search for him. Blaise is looking for the alliance between the witches and the dragons and I have ordered that Jez, Morgead, Maggie, Delos, Illiena, Kaitlin and Nilsson are to go into hiding until it is safe." He eyed Kaitlin and Nilsson "Both of you are going. Whether you like it or not." Kaitlin and Nilsson nodded. He shook his head. "I know it will be hard for you but I'm asking you to leave." "I asking you to leave and run. Run until I know its safe."

"I hate running." All three couples involved in the room said together. Rashel and Quinn looked at Ash, Mary-Lynette, Kaitlin and Nilsson and knew this had to be as hard on any of them as it was for Quinn and Rashel.

"Kaitlin get your ass up here coz we're not going without you." Jez, Delos and Illiena appeared in the room with their soulmates in tow.

Rashel watched as Kaitlin smiled. Rashel smiled seeing Illeina with her soulmate. Her soulmate's name was Carlos and a fellow witch. Both of them were in the stages of new soulmate connection. Doe eyed and overwhelmed. But Rashel smiled leaning on Quinn. Their connection had gone past that now. It was more profound. It was a matter of knowing each other on such a level that they knew each other's thoughts without even being in a connection.

Then it hit her.

They were ruinning.


	2. Chapter Two: Dash Across The Continent

Ok guys i am so sorry it took so long. Ive been so busy. Of course this is no excuse. So here it is the second part of the stroy better late than never...

**Disclaimer: **Ok guys you know me by now. As much as i'd like to own Night World buti dont it belongs to the Talented L.J.Smith

**Glitter Stars: **Thanx for the reveiw to the first chapter i'm so pleased you like the stroy and im so pleased you liked it. Im so sorry it took so long to update but its here now so read on...

**Mental Twitch 'Sh33r's: **Thanx im not sure where this is going either lol but im loving writing it. Im really enjoying it though and im pleased you are too so read on here is thenext chapter...

**Melissa Tryon:**Thanx so much for the review and about Strange Fate try the internet they have it and its a really good book read on...

The Best Offence Is Defence

Chapter two: Dash Across The Continent

Rashel hated this running but she knew everyone else, Quinn, Ash and even Mary-Lynette hated the thought of leaving the rest of Daybreak to sort out this mess. But she knew no one was as annoyed as the Wild Powers who had gone into hiding to stop the Night World from regaining the Millennium battle so close.

Quinn was driving and Rashel watched the landscape go by. Her hand went to the collar of her top and she fiddled with the gemstone hung on a sliver chain. Kaitlin's gift to her. The gemstone was amethyst. Calming influence and invisibility to pursuers and anyone that wanted to harm them. Rashel clasped the stone.

All four of them had one: Rashel, Quinn, Ash and Mary-Lynette. All four of them were making this mad dash across the continent. They were doing the first leg in separate cars then checking in with a Daybreak Safehouse and taking one car the rest of the way.

Rashel was navigating keeping an eye out for tails and keeping Ash and Mary-Lynette in their sights. Rashel had never ran from a fight in her life and so doing this felt more cowardly than anything she had ever done. But she knew she had too.

Quinn had been hurt in the scuffle at the bunker and although he constantly told her he was fine she knew different he was far from fine. He was hurt and Rashel doubted if he would ever get over the fact that he hadn't been there when Kaitlin had needed him most.

They pulled into a gas station and refilled the gas tank. Ash and Mary-Lynette went into the shop and came out with bags of stuff. Rashel stared but then realised half the stuff was for them.

Mary-Lynette threw a bag at her and Rashel caught it and looked inside. Sweets. Yes! She grinned at Mary-Lynette and smiled. "That should do the both of you until we have to change cars." "No." Rashel said feigning depression. "But it'll do for the next hour." They both laughed.

Ash and Quinn had a map spread out over the bonnet of the car. Rashel and Mary-Lynette walked over to them. "Do you guys know where you're going yet?' Mary-Lynette had already bit into a bar of chocolate.

"Yeah." Ash said looking up and grabbing the chocolate off her. He grinned and Mary-Lynette hit him. Quinn turned and looked at Rashel "got anything in there for me?" She grinned and held up their favourite chocolate bar.

His eyes lit up. "Yes!" He said. "Who said you're getting it?" Rashel said keeping it out of his reach. "You will coz I'll ask really nicely." Quinn said his eyes twinkling. "Oh yeah?" Rashel asked. "Yeah." Quinn said kissing her.

"Um..Guys…Earth to Rashel! Guys. For god's sake get a room!" Mary-Lynette yelled laughing. Rashel and Quinn broke apart smiling and flushed. Ash grinned. "I haven't had my good morning kiss yet Mare. That's not fair." Mary-Lynette blew him a kiss and danced out of his reach.

Ash caught her and kissed her. "Get a room!" Quinn and Rashel said together laughing. Mary-Lynette blushed and said something under her breath. "How is that different?" Quinn demanded. "He kissed you, I kissed her! It's exactly the same."

Mary-Lynette couldn't keep a straight face and laughed. "You're right." Ash looked at Quinn. "Are you following me?" "Yeah." Quinn said nodding. "It's not far now then we'll be in the same car." "I'll drive this bit if you like." Rashel said. "No its ok Ash and I have worked out a route you can drive later." Rashel shrugged. "Okay but if you want to swap let me know."

"Ash let me know if you want to swap." Mary Lynette said. "Will do." Ash said. "Stay behind me." Ash said to Quinn. "Yep." Quinn said. "Ok we'll see you there. Have you got the hand's free I've got a spare." "It's ok I found it. Ash had put it in the back of the seat." Mary-Lynette said rolling her eyes.

"Hey it seemed like a good idea at the time." Ash said. "Cya guys." Rashel said getting in the passenger seat. Quinn laughed quietly got in the driver's seat and started the car.

They watched Mare and Ash get in theirs and Ash gunned the car and they pulled out the gas station and back onto the highway.

An hour later they arrived at the safe house. They were waved through and met up with Isabel Larken who was the head of the house.

She was human. "Hey guys, we've been expecting you." She greeted them.

"Thierry has briefed us with the mission. I gather you are not staying long?" She looked at the four of them. "No. We have another destination planned" Quinn said taking Rashel's hand.

Isabel nodded. "I guessed, well you can stay here as long as you need and then you can be on your way." "We're here to get more supplies and swap these cars for one car." Isabel nodded. "I've been briefed on the outline of your mission and once you leave I have to contact Poppy and James and give them an ETA." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Don't even think about it." Mary-Lynette said frowning slightly. "What you did was wrong. Get over it. James had a right to act as he did. If he can forgive you, and he has then you should be grateful."

Ash looked wounded. "Hey, you're my soulmate your not meant to stick up for my cousin!" "Your cousin was right in that instance. You were wrong." Ash looked like he was gonna argue but one look form Mare and he changed mind.

He glared at Quinn and Rashel as they pretended to cough while in actual fact the coughs were hiding barely disguised giggles.

Isabel watched the interaction between the four friends with amusement. "Would you like to get yourselves ready?" She asked.

"We would." Quinn asked following her into the building pulling Rashel along with him.

Mary-Lynette and Ash followed them along and they activated their codes and were allowed over the line.

Since the discovery of a mole all the cells of Daybreak had up their security. Their biggest weapon was a spell given to them by the Mother and the Maiden, which created an invisible line that, read their magical signature and their intent.

This line then would throw back anyone the spell thought had any ill intent. The only cell that didn't have it was Xavier Henry's cell. The cell in England where Lupe had gone to find the mole.

That cell's spell would be activated as soon as Lupe, Danny, Mary K., Shell and Toby had caught the mole.

And not before.

Once inside the safe house the old building was transformed into a state of the art facility. Something that would be shocking to anyone that hadn't been expecting it. But all four of the new arrivals had been in Daybreak long enough to know what working for Thierry would mean.

As much as they didn't want to show it they were jumpy about remaining one place for too long. They knew they were wanted in the Night World. Quinn was an Elder that had betrayed the Council and Ash's father had enough swing to make sure that if his son was ever caught he would live to regret it.

They only remained at the safe house as long as they needed too. They traded in both cars for a black SUV one that they could all ride comfortably in.

The packed their stuff and set the navigational system to automatic and then said good bye to Isabel before setting off again.

They were dashing across the continent.

They just hoped the Night World wouldn't catch up with them until they got to their destination.

If they did they hoped they'd be ready for a confrontation.

And unfortunately for them a confrontation came sooner than any of them ever thought it would.


	3. Chapter 3: Stalker

Ok i've finally updated! Here is the next chapter...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot

Now to my reviewers...

**Glitter Stars:**Thanx for the review.I'm pleased you enjoyed the chapter. i hadn'tupdated for ages before that i'm pleased you enjoyed it. As for the confrontation there will be on but as to when you'll have to wait and see... Read on...

**Princess Stressed:** Thanx for the review.I love Rashel and Quinn they are by far my favourite couple apart from my own made up couple but that's another story for another time. I'm pleased you are enjoying the story here is the next chapter read on!

**Anna: **Thanx for the review. i'm pleased your enjoying the story. As for the flashback of Quinn getting the bullet yes there is one. And yes it will be soon. Actually all my Night World stories are linked to my first one Not Too late For Love. You don't have to read this to know what's going on because the stories are stand alone but the mission Quinn was on when he recieved a bullet to his chest is in there. But as i said you don't have to read it because there is a flashback coming shortly. I'm pleased you enjoyed it read on...

Now that i've babbled on enough here is the next part of the story...

The Best Offence Is Defence

Chapter three: Stalker

Ash was driving for the first leg of the journey. Mary Lynette sat in the front and Quinn and Rashel sat in the back. None of them voiced their concerns but they all felt safer now they were in one car. It seemed stupid. They were all trained agents.

Quinn, Rashel and Ash were field agents and Mary-Lynette although wasn't specialised as a field agent had had training as one. They were all trained and well aware of what they had to do.

But before they had had a solid enemy.

Right now they were running from shadows and it was making everyone of them jumpy. They liked to have at least some sort of control and at that present time they had exactly none.

"So where we going next?" Mary-Lynette asked after a short period of silence. "Anywhere, and everywhere." Quinn said quietly. "If Hawk is after us then we need to be invisible."

Rashel inwardly flinched. Not much could make Quinn on edge. He was one of the best field agents for that reason.

Hell, he had taken that bullet for Rashel without blinking an eye. Rashel hated thinking about that. It only reminded her of how close it could have been. That mission to get Kaitlin had been important.

And she didn't blame Kaitlin. But it had still shaken her as to how close she had came to losing him.

She blinked and unbidden the images came to her mind:

"_Damn I'm out!" Ash hissed "Here!" Lupe passed him another magazine before returning fire. Quinn and Rashel were performing miracles ducking in and out of cover but they were still pinned. The whirl of bullets were whizzing past them making it hard to make a stand. _

"_AGENTS DOWN!" The scream came from Morgead "Who?" Ash demanded "Poppy and Winnie." Morgead said and then he yelled "Hell I'm hit!" "Morgead!" Jez said "Jez!" Thierry's voice said "Stay were you are! Delos offer cover fire we're almost out." _

"_We're in the truck." James said his voice full of pent up emotion. "Leave now." Galen said "No." Jez and James and Thomas said at the same time. "We'll finish what we came here to do." Jez said, "They'll be ok. All of them."_

"_I'm out!" Rashel said at the same time Lupe screamed, "I'm out!" At that moment Quinn dived in front of a bullet meant for Rashel and shielded her yelping as the sliver bullet slammed into his shoulder and collapsed. _

"_Quinn!" Rashel screamed, "I'm out!" Ash yelled desperately staring numbly at his friend. "Here!" a voice yelled above the din. Eric threw three cartridges and Ash caught them and passed one to Lupe who loaded her gun. Thea dived for Quinn._

"_I have to get him out of here!" "Then go!" Keller yelled as Eric gave the teams all his and Thea's cartridges. Thea closed her eyes touching Quinn and holding hands with Eric who still had his gun pointed in the direction of the door. Rashel had hold of Quinn's hand and they all faded out._

_Rashel felt the air collapse in around her and suddenly Thea was yelling at her to run. They ran out through a back door and suddenly the van careened into view. Delos was out of the van before it even stopped rolling._

_Rashel saw the blood begin to run and then her vision went starry, as the blue fire was unleashed on those behind her. Then James and Thomas were hauling her inside the van._

"_GO!" Galen and Keller's voice screamed over the microphones. _

"_No." Rashel said "Quinn loves Kaitlin like a sister and if he finds out we left without her he'll go ballistic." "Shut up Rashel." Keller said "You know as well as we all do that if Kaitlin finds out four agents were hurt trying to get her out she'll go ballistic."_

_Rashel looked down at Quinn as he lay in the truck. He didn't look like Quinn at all. But she also knew that if they left there would be no way for the others who were still in the Bunker to leave._

_In the end Galen had ordered them to leave. So they had left. Now there was only Galen, Keller, Lupe and Ash left to free Nilsson and Kaitlin._

_But they had a better chance if the Night Worlders thought that the danger had passed. Rashel felt guilt at leaving a mission that had not been completed but like all the van heading back for the mansion she realised that her part in the mission was over._

_It was up to the others now. _

_After that Jez had pulled some of the best driving skills Rashel had ever seen. They had to play escape and evade and it looked dicey for a few minutes. But Jez proved to be the better driver and then they were free._

_They had practically flew back to Daybreak after that and the next few hours went by in a blur. She couldn't remember half of it._

_Time seemed to stand still. She knew she wouldn't survive if Quinn didn't pull through. _

_He had too. Finally after what had seemed like forever Thea came to get her. "He's fine Rashel."_

_With those words Rashel thought she would collapse with relief. She had never been so happy about anything in her life._

"Stop thinking about it Shelley." A voice startled Rashel out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Quinn looking at her intently.

"I can't help it." She whispered.

She tried to clear the images from her head but they weren't having any of it.

They flashed before her eyes and her heart clenched again at the sight of Quinn hitting the floor in front of her.

She had never thought she might have to face the prospect of living without him and now she had had to deal with, even if it was for the shortest amount of time, that situation she realised just how much Quinn meant to her.

She had never told him. Not really. And it was stupid. The only one she had been fooling was herself. Because Quinn knew exactly how she felt about him and how much she loved him. It was just her human side clinging to the last threads of control she had in a world where everything had changed and turned totally on its head.

_Rashel listen to me. _

Quinn's voice drifted across their link and into her mind. She turned and looked at him. His dark, almost black eyes were calm as they stared back at her. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and Rashel smiled at him.

_You need to forget what happened Shelley. I'm fine. Nothing happened. _Rashel stiffened and before she could stop herself she yelled across the bond,

_BUT IT COULD HAVE. And I did nothing. Nothing Quinn! You could have died and I didn't do anything. _Quinn smiled at her. _I never knew you cared. _

His laughter filled her ears and she smiled shaking her head. He knew exactly what to do to make everything seem ok. How could he seem to just know? It was amazing there had been a time when she had lived without him.

Hated him. She cringed inside. She had had reason but now she just couldn't ever hate Quinn. Sure they argued. They screamed and yelled at one another until they were horse but it was simply the way their relationship was.

They had difference in opinion and they always would. Give Rashel that difference in opinion any day. She couldn't live without that as much as the sunny parts of their relationship.

It was what made it…interesting. It was what made Quinn, Quinn. She wouldn't change it even if she had the choice.

As she was thinking this she remembered what Quinn had said. _I never knew you cared. _

It echoed round her head and she made him look him in the eye. _You never knew I cared because I never let you know. That's my fault. I'm sorry you need to know that I-…_

She never got to say the rest of the sentence because Ash interrupted her panicking slightly.

Ash and Mary-Lynette sat quietly in the front of the car. Mary-Lynette was musing over a map and Ash was concentrating on the road. Mare glanced in the mirror and noticed the absence of quiet murmurs from the back of the car.

_I think they're making use of their connection just now._ She mused to Ash across their bond.

"What?" He asked taking his eyes off the road for a moment and looking at his soulmate. Mary-Lynette silently indicated to the couple in the back taking a sweet from the bag on the dashboard.

"mmm." She giggled happily. "Chocolate." "Want one." Ash said quietly silently agreeing with Mary-Lynette.

The soulmate bond defiantly came in handy for privacy. Mary-Lynette red him a chocolate and he kissed her fingers before saying a muffled "fanks." Through a sticky mouthful.

Ash's ever changing eyes locked with Mary-Lynette's cool ones and they stayed like that for a few moments before Ash realised he should probably watch the road and feeling breathless turned his attention to more important issues.

Like driving.

_Concentrate _Mare's voice echoed in his head and the sound of her laughter filled his ears.

He was finding it difficult to do as she said. _When you're laughing at me its kind of hard to accomplish! _Ash huffed. _I'm a good driver. _He finished lamely.

He sighed. Point to Mary-Lynette.

Yet again.

Mary-Lynette seemed to take pity on him and said; _I never said you weren't Ash. You're a good driver, a good agent, a good everything. _There was a brief pause and then she said.

_You're my everything._

Ash's heart melted just as it did every time Mary-Lynette told him exactly how much she meant to him. He hadn't realised that someone could be that important to him or that someone's opinion of him could mean so much.

But it did. And not for the first time in his life Ash was pleased he had gone to Briar Creek his search of his sisters and pleased he had been strong enough to choose Daybreak over the Night World.

He still had problems. It would be stupid to pretend he didn't. Ash was the Playboy spy and as a result he ended up back in many of his old haunts pretending to be everything he used to be.

It was difficult because it made him gag to think he used to enjoy having the power over humans and make them do as he pleased. It was difficult because had been at home doing what he did.

And now he had to go back knowing exactly what it did to those people he had once labelled vermin.

Ash's fingers clenched on the steering wheel.

Mary-Lynette watched Ash's eyes darken and his knuckles turn white as he clenched the steering wheel. She sighed. She knew it was hard for him but she wished he wouldn't bottle it up.

She knew fine well what was expected of him and was proud that he could go back and face those demons without becoming attached to them like he had before.

_Ash I'm proud of you and I'll love you no matter what you have to do. Remember this is so we can win this war. It's so we can be together. I'm proud of you._

Ash's hands slackened on the steering wheel and even though he didn't look at her he smiled and Mary-Lynette knew that smile was for her.

_Thank-you Mare. Thank-you for understanding. _

Mary-Lynette smiled and then turned her attention back to the map in front of her.

Suddenly Ash cursed. Mary-Lynette looked up startled. "What is it?" She asked. "We're being stalked." He said being gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" Mary-Lynette said fearfully. This could not be happening. This really couldn't be happening.

"Positive." See that white unmarked car three cars back from us?" He asked. Mary-Lynette studied the queue of traffic without appearing too and nodded "Yeah." "Its been following us for the past hour."

"HELL!"

"So it would seem. Get Quinn. He'll have to drive us out of this. He's the best driver."

Mary-Lynette turned round trying to keep calm. Quinn looked up feeling her panic. "Mare what is it?" "We've got a tail." Mare said quietly.

"WHAT!" Quinn and Rashel demanded. "Where?" Quinn started scanning the road with the discretion of a pro. "Three cars back the white unmarked one. Ash doesn't think he'll be able to hold them off."

"We can't stop we're gonna have to swap moving." Quinn said grimly. Looking between Mare ad Rashel's faces he laughed.

"We've done this before right Ash?" "Me and Quinn have played swap the driver before just make sure there is a space for me to move too once I get out the driver's seat."

Mary-Lynette and Rashel looked at each other and then at their respective soulmates and just nodded because they really had no idea how this was going to work.

But they trusted that it would and so did as they were told. "Put it on cruise control." Quinn said. The mechanisms in the car made it easier but they were on a busy highway and they had to pretend that they hadn't spotted their stalker yet.

Quinn looked at Mary Lynette. "Mare you're going to have to swap places with me. Mare looked at Quinn owlishly for a moment. It wasn't such a big deal. Mary-Lynette was still trying to get her head round the fact they were being followed.

She nodded after a moment though and in seconds she and Quinn had swapped seats and Quinn and Ash were getting ready to swap drivers. "Don't take your foot off the accelerator until the last minute." Quinn said

"I know." Ash snapped keeping his eyes on the road and occasionally snapping a glance in the mirror. "Quinn its now or never they're gaining." Quinn nodded and said, "Right ready?" Ash nodded and Quinn counted down, "Three. Two. One." Ash slide off the driver's seat and Quinn's hands grabbed the wheel and then Ash moved his feet and Quinn's replaced them.

Ash sat in the passenger seat and turned round. "Belt up girls things are going to get dicey for a few minutes."

Rashel and Mary-Lynette didn't question it simply did as they were told and waited for Quinn to out do the Night Worlders.

Quinn looked in the mirror and cursed as he watched the white car cruise into a space one car behind them. They were on a highway it was a straight road for another five miles he just hoped they could hold them off until then.

Then the car moved in behind them.

"Shit."


	4. Chapter 4: Losing A Tail

Oh my god! How long did it take me to update? I'm so sorry! here is the update and i'm hoping someone doesn't want to assassinate me...

**Disclamier: **I own the plot...Yeah yeah i know it aint mine!

**Reviewers:**

**Altaria: **Thanx for the review. The flashback was fun to write so no problem, love yourname its great! Hopfully my absence of updateshasn'tput you off! Read on...

**Secret Soulmate: **Thanx for the review! I'm so pleased you enjoyed the story! Hopefully you haven't disappeared and you continue to read on!

* * *

The Best Offence Is Defence

Chapter four: Losing A Tail

"Shit." Quinn said looking in the mirror. The white car seemed to have discovered that it was losing its advantage and had moved in behind the Daybreaker's car.

"They must know we know." Ash said checking them out in the mirror while talking to Quinn. "Well the fact we've swapped drivers is probably a give away." Quinn said dryly glancing in the mirror again.

Rashel and Mary-Lynette looked at each other. They trusted Ash and Quinn with their lives but they hated feeling so helpless. It was up to Quinn and Ash to get them out of here.

It was the only thing they could do right now. Quinn put his foot down on the accelerator when he saw a gap in the traffic and moved ahead giving the car all the acceleration it had.

They would not be caught not when they had come this far. Hawk was not going to get them yet.

Quinn had his eyes fixed on the road and weaved through the traffic ignoring the scream of the tires and the squeal of horns from cars as he cut in front of other drivers.

He didn't care those other divers were not running for their lives. The other drivers may have to pay insurance but it was unlikely that they would pay with their lives.

Quinn knew that if they were stopped, without a doubt they would.

Quinn was not going to let anything happen to anyone in the car he was driving. They all meant too much to him. The radio crackled and Nilsson's voice echoed from the sound system.

"Guys Kaitlin is coming to help." Ash picked up the radio and yelled into it, "What the hell are you talking about?" "I'm going to help you lose this tail." Said a voice.

A scream echoed from the back seat and Quinn nearly lost control of the car and Ash was nearly through into the back of the car before he realised what exactly was going on.

"Shit Kaitlin!" Ash yelled. "You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

Sat in between Rashel and Mary-Lynette was the ghostly form of Kaitlin Drake. It still amazed Ash that she could accomplish something of such power after so little time.

Kaitlin looked at Ash and shrugged both and apology and an acknowledgement that she would do it again if the need arose.

"Jeez Kait," Rashel said looking Kaitlin up and down "You're really getting this astral projection thing down aren't you?"

Kaitlin shrugged. "I have too it might come in handy," She looked at them all. "Like now." "You shouldn't be here." Quinn said between gritted teeth, not looking back for fear of losing his concentration on the road.

"Hey," Kaitlin said crossing her arms. "I can get you out of this." "Really?" Mare asked folding her arms. "And how are you going to get out of here?" "Nilsson." Kaitlin said simply.

Rashel was amazed at Kaitlin and Nilsson's soulmate bond at times. It was so amazing just how linked to each other they were. Sure she and Quinn had a bond that was as special as any but she doubted that it was anything like Kaitlin and Nilsson's.

That was probably because Nilsson and Kait had literally been to hell and back and had come out the other side so much stronger. It heartened Rashel to know that one day soon she might have a connection that strong with Quinn.

She looked at Kaitlin and Kaitlin winked at her. She glanced back at the car and said, "They're shifters working for Red Fern."

Quinn couldn't help it despite his resolve not to he turned in his seat taking his attention from the road for a second. "How the hell do you know that?" He demanded before a scream of a horn brought his attention back to the road.

"Because I know everything." Kaitlin said shortly. Said by anyone else this would have been an extremely arrogant statement to make but said by Kaitlin was a different matter all together because she truly did seem to know everything.

This time though Rashel needed more than that. "How Kaitlin?" She demanded. She wasn't arguing with her she knew Kaitlin was probably right because she always was.

But this running thing was getting her she needed information. Kaitlin rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for this!" She snapped again. "I don't care." This coming from Ash.

"Answer the question Kaitlin." Kaitlin rolled her eyes. "I know because they're the ones I almost killed for trying to make me a turn coat." Kaitlin said closing her eyes briefly as if the memories were painful.

But then knowing Kaitlin and her experiences of late they probably were. "The bastards thought they had the better of me. They didn't know me very well." Kaitlin said grimly.

Then she looked at them all and said, "the point is I know how dangerous they are and I can help you get rid of them. You can't have a tail after this road otherwise you'll never be rid of them."

Rashel looked at Quinn who despite looking at the road had been listening to the exchange the entire time.

_She's right Cat._

His voice echoed across the bond and she closed her eyes. It was too dangerous for Kaitlin to be here and she said so.

_She can't be here Quinn she could get caught. _

_That's her choice to make. _Quinn said like it cost him every word. But Rashel knew he was right.

_Besides, _He added like an afterthought. _We need her help. We know she can help us and more importantly we know she can do it. _

That, Rashel knew, was also true. Kaitlin would be able to do it. And she would do with minimal injury, no death and such flare that the Tail would not know what hit them.

So she sighed and looked at Ash. Ash gave the barest nod and Mare just looked down. Kaitlin looked between her and Quinn knowing that they had talked about it telepathically and she nodded. They all knew that they needed Kaitlin for this and they all knew that it was the right thing to do.

They just didn't have to like it. No one said they had to like it. Their small movements were all Kaitlin needed though. She knew she had won and her smile was triumphant and bright.

One they did not see very often of late.

"Okay." Kaitlin said, and closed her eyes.

"Wait!" Rashel said grabbing her arm. Kaitlin opened her eyes and looked at Rashel "What?" Kaitlin asked gently. "What are you going to do?" Rashel asked. "Get rid of the tail." Kaitlin said simply.

"Yes I know that." This coming from Quinn. He hated making others responsible for his welfare. He hated it with a passion. "But I want to know how. You shouldn't even be here Kaitlin." He said from behind clenched teeth.

"Tough." Kaitlin said sharply to this comment and then said, "I'm going to confuse them to they loose sight of you. Nothing will happen to them. I don't believe in causing injury unless I have too."

Mare looked at her. "Are you sure this is safe?" Rashel noted with amusement that she hadn't asked if it would work. They all knew it would. What was uncertain was whether Kaitlin would get hurt in the process.

"I'm not sure of anything." Kaitlin said frowning. "Then don't do it." Ash said frowning his eyes filled with worry. "How else are you going to loose them?" Kaitlin demanded and pointed out of the tinted windows.

"They're right up your arse Ash!" "I won't be the reason you get hurt." Ash and Mare said together. "You don't have a choice." Kaitlin said shortly. "This is the only way and if I have to get hurt in the process well so be it."

Quinn yelled, "Kaitlin I won't let you do this!" Kaitlin met Quinn's eyes in the mirror. "I'm the fourth Wild Power and I have a responsibility to make sure Daybreakers are safe. I have to do this."

Before anyone could say anything else Kaitlin closed her eyes and gasped. She jerked forward and when she opened her eyes again they were blood red.

"Drive Quinn!" She yelled. Quinn put his foot down on the accelerator and the car shot forwards the car behind them suddenly halted as the driver slammed his foot on the brakes.

"Go, go, go." Kaitlin whispered looking back through the windscreen as the car stopped and then swerved. "Hurry, hurry, hurry." Quinn didn't question why he had to go faster he just did.

Ash watched as the road began to glow and he yelled, "Kaitlin!"

At that moment a fireball exploded in the middle of the road. The scream of brakes was heard along the highway and Mary-Lynette screamed, "Oh my god"

Rashel's mouth was open in a silent scream and then she heard Kaitlin gasp and everyone in the car flinched as she sent her power out like a shockwave. It hit the white car and propelled it off the road and into the embankment. The engine was stemming but they were unhurt.

The other cars were hit and stopped as if they had suffered a break down. Somehow, miraculously Kaitlin had managed to manipulate the cars so accidents weren't caused and within minutes the air was filled with sirens.

"Daybreak to the rescue." Kaitlin whispered as her eyes slowly went back to green-gold so like her brother's no one could deny the similarities.

"The road will be clear in an hour or so." Kaitlin said confidently. "I have to go now." She said quietly. "Nilsson is calling me. Be careful and call if you need me."

With that she disappeared in a glow of white light. The occupants of the car stared at each other as if they could not quite believe what had just happened. "We haven't got a tail anymore." Ash said his eyes wide.

"You're telling me!" Quinn raged. "I can't believe she did that!" "You couldn't have stopped her anyway." Mary-Lynette said quietly colour slowly returning to her face.

"That's true." Rashel said. "It doesn't mean that I wouldn't have tried." Ash said frowning. "Look," Rashel said deciding that the bitching was pointless. Kaitlin was Kaitlin and she would always put her life at risk to help another. Nothing would ever change that.

"It happened. And as much as I'd love to say that it won't happen again we all know it could so lets forget about it for now."

There were mummers of assent from the occupants of the car and then Ash smiled and said, "Well at least we're safe now."

"Yeah," Mare said. "We lost the tail." Quinn smiled pressing forwards towards the point of no return.

"And just in time too."


	5. Chapter 5: Safe House

Okay guys i'm so sorry about the long wait! You must be ready to kill me. I'm sorry to say that this chapter took ages to take shape and is more of a filler than anything else but the story should get going in the next chapter or it should if it goes as planned...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot... Wish i owned Ash and Quinn but nope they aint mine!

**Reviewers:**

**Altaira: **Thanx for the review! I'm so sorry about the long wait things going on in my life that i couldn't change so i'm sorry about that. The next chapter should be here quicker... I hope...

**Darkangel1910: **Thanx for the review! here is the update!

**MWTH06: **Thanx for the review! here is the update! Please read on!

Now without anything more to say here is the next chapter...

The Best Offence Is Defence

Chapter five: Safe House

"And just in time too."

Quinn said as he took the turn off towards their final destination in hiding. They turned left off the main Interstate and down onto one of the connecting roads towards the safe house and their final destination.

As the Day breakers got closer they got a bit dejected as it hit them again that they were moving further and further away from the main battle. "Look guys I know we don't like it but we have to think that they are others that are leaving that don't want too." Mary-Lynette said.

"The Wild Powers are the main force in this coming battle and look at them. They've had to run and hide. Every single one of them has never known anything but to fight and they're having to run."

She looked at Ash and then looked at Quinn whose hands were white as they gripped the steering wheel.

"This obviously isn't our fight and when it comes to being our turn I'm sure it will come calling." Rashel looked at Mare. "Mare's right. We always end up fighting one way or another. So when the time comes we will fight and we will fight well."

"I know that." Quinn said at last looking at Ash. "It's just that Ash and I aren't used to having to run from a fight. I was an Elder on the Council I was the one that was always sent in to fight and Ash was always causing fights and fighting for the Night World. I know we will fight but it's just hard."

_It's hard for me too Quinn, _Rashel said softly in his head. _I was the Cat for so long having to run when I know some of my friends could need my help is not the easiest thing for me to do either and you need to understand that too._

"It's hard for us all." Mare said understanding the conversation between Quinn and Rashel without being able to hear it. "But we have to accept that this is what is happening now and that when Thierry needs us we will be called."

"Still doesn't make it any better." Ash said sullenly. "No it doesn't.' Mare agreed but we have to accept that this is what is expected of us and unfortunately it means that for the time being we are not at the core of the fighting."

Although the four Daybrakers were disheartened at their situation they knew that Mare's words made sense. If Hawk was truly gunning for them then they could do more harm than good in Las Vegas and Daybreak didn't need any more danger surrounding them at the moment.

They had enough trying to avoid capture thanks to the mole that Lupe was now tracking somewhere in England.

"Pull over here." Ash said half an hour later we still have two hours to go I'll drive." "One of us could drive guys." Rashel said from the back. She could tell the boys were tiring and that near miss on the Interstate had definitely shook them all up.

"Mare and I will take over the driving for the next hour and you guys can have a break. We're perfectly capable of driving."

She said looking at her soul mate with narrowed eyes as he seemed to be weighing up the options with Ash.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." He said at last. "Want anything from the service station Shelly?" He asked as he got out the car. "We'll all get out." Mare said opening her car door. "Goddess knows we all need to walk a bit. We've been in the car too long."

They all nodded in agreement and got out the car. Quinn held the keys up and locked the car and then he put his hand in Rashel's and followed Ash and Mare into the service station.

They found Ash and Mare in the service station haggling over which sweet to have. Ash and Quinn may not have to eat but it didn't mean they didn't enjoy it. Chocolate and sweets were Quinn and Ash's downfall and Rashel always found it amusing to see his eyes go huge with childish delight at the sight of chocolate.

They also had a stash of blood in the glove compartment and a hidden compartment in the boot of the car and Rashel knew it wouldn't be long before Ash and Quinn would have to feed especially after today.

She looked at him and he seemed paler than usual and his eyes were dilated. _You and Ash will need to feed soon won't you?" _She asked telepathically. _Yeah. _He seemed surprised as if he hadn't actually thought about it until Rashel had mentioned it.

Quinn pulled her over to where Ash and Mare were squabbling good-naturedly about what sweet stuff they were going to have. It took another fifteen minutes but they decided on their sugar rush and then Mare and Rashel also bought sandwiches since the boys would be looking at other means of getting their nutritional value.

They walked round the service station for another ten minutes and then headed back to the car. They knew the sooner they got to their designated Safe House the better it would be for them.

Rashel got the keys off Quinn and jumped in the drivers seat while Mary-Lynette got in the passenger side and picked up the map. Ash and Quinn went round to the boot made a show of getting stuff out and putting stuff in and Rashel smirked knowing the true purpose they had been to get their lunch. They needed to be at their full strength.

The four Daybreakers might be running and they were slowly getting further away from the action but as the tail had proved they still might have had to fight before they were truly safe.

Ash and Quinn having got their lunch climbed in the back seat and then Rashel pulled out the car park and back onto the main road. When they were on the road Poppy's voice came over the radio.

"Where are you guys?" "We're about two hours away from our destination." Mary-Lynette said picking up the radio and speaking into it. "Any other problems?" Poppy asked in a tight voice. "No just the one tail."

Mare reported but Quinn picked up the anxiety in Poppy's voice and snatched the radio from Mare earning him a glare, which he ignored.

"What's going on back at base Poppy?" Quinn asked. "It's not base." Poppy said realising that she had gave herself away. "It's the Wild Powers they're having troubles." "What kind of troubles?" Ash said sharply. "Kaitlin had another vision and there were five trackers on their tail. There was an accident on their road. They're ok but they have to loose the tails before they can disappear."

"Damn it!" Ash said. "Don't worry guys they're the Wild Powers they can handle it." Poppy said sensibly. "It's just turning out to be more problematic than we thought. "It usually is." Mare said. "We'll check in, in an hour." "Do." Poppy said. "The last thing I need is not being able to get in touch with you." Then the radio went silent.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Mare said angrily. "Daybreak is falling apart." "We always knew it might come to this." Ash said grimly. "In the run up to the Millennium Battle we knew it could get messy and it is."

Rashel had said nothing through the whole exchange just concentrating on driving and so Quinn decided to talk to her telepathically.

_Shelley? _He asked. _It's all right to be upset you know. We all are. _Rashel's hands tightened on the steering wheel. _It's just so hard I'm used to being in control and now it feels like everything has been taken out of my control and I don't like it. I hate it Quinn. I hate it more than having to run._

_I know. _Quinn said soothingly hating that she was hurting. _Don't you think we find it hard too? _He asked softly. _Don't you think I hate it too? _He asked desperately. _Hawk Redfern isn't the only reason that we have to run It's because I'm not strong enough to fight yet. Because I was shot. I know Kaitlin had something to do with me being taken off the missions until I was recovered and it makes me feel weak._

_You're not weak. _Rashel said quietly _You just have to understand that even as a vampire you have limits. You nearly died Quinn and if you had I don't know what I would have done. _

_Nah, I'm not leaving yet. _Quinn quipped _things were just starting to get good. _He felt Rashel smile and was pleased that he had lightened her mood even just a little bit.

"Not long now." Mary-Lynette said good-naturedly in an attempt to lighten the mood. It was difficult to forget why they had to make this trip as it was but if they could they wanted it as far back in their minds as they could. All four, as if by unspoken agreement had decided that they were treating this as a holiday, a vacation because they hadn't had one in so long.

"It seems like such a bloody long way." Rashel said comforted by Quinn's earlier words. "I still can't believe we were talked into this. We should have stayed at the mansion." Ash said. "Agreed." Mare said.

"But then Kaitlin would have stayed and while I hate the thought of running I'd rather run and know we had a better chance against the Night World than stay and fight at a disadvantage."

Rashel nodded her head in agreement. What Mary-Lynette was saying made sense and what was more it meant that they could all stay together and be in contact with Daybreak in case they were needed.

Another half an hour passed and suddenly Mare pointed out the window. "Thank the goddess!" "The Ocean." Ash said his eyes flashing blue with relief. "It won't be long before we can settle in the Safe House before Thierry calls us with our next move."

They all acknowledged this fact with undisguised relief. They might not have wanted to run but they were all treating this like a mission and since Daybreak was shutting down it was quickly turning into one. He He

They reached the Safe House and as Rashel brought the car into the designated space they couldn't all help but to draw a sigh of relief. They'd made it with only a slight hiccup along the way.

They unpacked their things and retreated into the safety of the Safe House calling Poppy and James to say that they had made it. "Good." James' voice said. "We thought you were cutting it a bit close.

"Yeah in more than one way." Ash said as he spoke to his cousin and moved his and Mary-Lynette's stuff from the car to the house. "I don't think I want to know." James said. "Which of course means that Kaitlin already told you." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Pretty much." James agreed. "How are they doing? Have they managed to get away from the tails?" Quinn asked taking the phone from Ash. "They reported in about ten minutes ago and they were doing okay Kaitlin and Delos had to do some fancy moves I think but they're okay. So I think we're all good for the moment. Keep in contact guys this is getting serious." James said. "Will do." Quinn said and then disconnected.

They got in the house and locked it up. Quinn went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Nice." He said showing his fangs. "What?" Rashel said. "Look vampire paradise mixed in with human cuisine." "God," Mare came up behind them, "That looks so wrong."

Ash shrugged, "well its better than letting it go off. You know you love us Mare." She laughed and pushed him off. "I know you two definitely made our lives more exciting." Rashel laughed and said, "And I definitely didn't think that was possible."

Quinn hugged Rashel his eyes dancing. "I light up your life my darling." She hugged him. "Of course you do." They kissed briefly and then Quinn turned and looked back at the fridge.

"Okay, so what are we going to make?" "I would think yours would be quite easy blood ala mode." Mary-Lynette said looking at the two vampires. "I wasn't talking about us." Quinn said grinning. "I was talking about the two of you. As much as we'd like you to you can't get your meals from blood." Ash stood at Quinn's shoulder.

"What can we make?" "Wait," Rashel looked at them both. "The two of you can cook?" Ash and Quinn looked at each other and blushed. "I thought you hated humans?" Rashel said her hands on her hips grinning. "I was one once." Quinn defended. "Sure it was along time ago but I was one once and besides my other half is human it's a bit hard to hate them once something like that happens. We're learning."

Ash nodded. "Eric and the guys have been showing us stuff. Cooking is our new skill." Ash said proudly. The girls looked at each other and smiled. "We'll see about that when you've finished. We'll leave you too it."

With that Rashel and Mare walked away trying their hardest to keep from laughing at the ridiculousness of it. Rashel and Mare decided to unpack while the boys occupied themselves in the kitchen.

"I never thought I'd find myself here." Rashel said at last. Mary-Lynette looked at her. "What do you mean sweetie?" "Well I was a vampire hunter before. The Cat, they called me. I hated Daybreak and I hated vampires more. Then, well Quinn changed all that. We had our scuffles but he was there for me. He left Hunter for me." Mary-Lynette smiled. "I know what you mean."

"Two years ago Mark and I didn't even know that vampires existed let alone that witches and shapeshifters existed as well. To be honest I didn't think that Ash would come back. I knew he had so much to do, so much to accomplish. I didn't know how I would fit in."

_You fit in because you made me realise I could change, that I could do all these things. _Ash's voice was gentle through the bond_. I couldn't have done any of this without you and I never would have left you and not come back for you. _

The reassurance made Mare's insides light up with promise. _Thank-you _she whispered back across the bond and felt Ash's acceptance of it. "I can't believe I have a soulmate, a person who belongs with me with all my faults and things." Both Mare and Rashel said at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned.

"That's the most amazing part about all of this." Rashel said. "The fact that Quinn is my soulmate and belongs with me never ceases to amaze me." "Tell me about it." Mare said. "I don't know how to handle it sometime."

"How about you stop thinking about it and just be with us because we want you to be." Quinn's voice entered the room. "Coz it's so hard to believe at times." Rashel said without missing a beat.

"Well you better start believing it coz it looks like we're gonna be here together for a while yet." The girls smiled and then the boys said, "Right we're done come and see."

The girls looked at each other and then shrugged and followed the boys out. It turned out the boys had cooked pasta one of the easiest food groups but their efforts had not gone unnoticed by the girls and while the girls were eating the boys disappeared with the blood ala mode to come back.

Later that evening they were sat watching TV settled together one the sofa when Quinn and Ash suddenly sat up right. "Quinn?" Rashel asked quietly. "Get down." Ash told them both as he got up and moved to the window staying under the window ledge.

"What's going on?" Mare asked quietly. _There's someone outside sweetie. _Ash said through the bond. _What? _She asked this was meant to be a Safe House only Poppy and James truly knew where they were going how could there be someone outside?

"Stay still." Quinn said quietly and got up to join Ash.

The boys slithered round to each side of the window and then peered out. Mare and Rashel saw their faces contort in horror and move away from the window.

The girls dived off the sofa and hit the floor and stayed there just in time to see the something fly at the window and the glass shatter everywhere.


End file.
